


Trips n’ Traps

by Sampai66



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cryptids, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, keith believes in Santa..kind of, klance, klancemas, klancemas2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sampai66/pseuds/Sampai66
Summary: Keith wants to catch Santa.Lance decides to help.





	Trips n’ Traps

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! This is total Christmas Klance fluff and shenanigans! I really liked how it turned out, enjoy everyone!

Twas the night before Christmas, traps all through the house. One creature was stirring, hurrying all about;  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, along with nets and triggers soon to go bare..  
In hopes that St. Nicholas would soon be there

**Christmas Eve**

Lance pulled the ribbon off the spool and wrapped it around the present tying it off into a pretty little bow and set the present aside. Grabbing the next gift, he giggled a little, he knew Keith was going to LOVE it. They had gone to a Renaissance fair a month ago and Keith had discovered the blacksmith as soon as they got there. Rows and rows of daggers and swords hung in the front of the shop. Keith looked like a kid on Christmas morning and he had been so fascinated with the blacksmith’s work and the whole process. Meanwhile, Lance was browsing the jewelry section and spotted a beautiful black, tungsten ring with a sapphire starburst gem in the center. It was breathtaking and Lance knew immediately it was what he wanted for Keith. Lance had been searching for a ring for while, had been wanting to pop the question for even longer but wanted just the right ring to do it with. He knew Keith wasn’t big on flashy items and this ring was just the right amount of subtlety but also saying _Hey, I’m married..I’m taken._

_Hehe, I’m going to get so many smooches for this!_

The decision on how to propose to Keith was an easy one. Everyone expected Lance to ask in a huge and elaborate show of love but honestly, Lance wanted to do it in private. Just him and Keith. He wanted Keith’s look of love and (hopefully) happiness all to himself. And where better to do it than their house? He also wanted to make his boo work for it a little. So he set out to plan an elaborate scavenger hunt culminating in Keith finding the ring. Unfortunately, he had to wait till Keith was asleep to set up the scavenger hunt. 

BANG!

“ Son of a bitch, that hurt.”

Lance looked towards his bedroom door. His eyebrows furrowed in concern, wondering what Keith was up to. Lance had banished him from the bedroom while he was wrapping presents. He seemed a little too eager to leave Lance alone now that he thinks about it. Strange.

Making his way down stairs he could hear Keith tinkering with something and the sound of something being pulled taunt. What the hell was Keith doing?

Lance rounded the corner into the living room and froze dead in his tracks. Brain trying to process what he was seeing.

“Keith?...Babe..whacha doin?” 

Keith whipped around, accidentally setting off the net trap he just finished setting up. The net flew down on top of Lance and pinned him to the floor.

“Ugh! What the hell Keith!” Lance started to struggle and find his way out to the net.

“Lance! I’m so sorry! That wasn’t meant for you!” Keith started to pull the net off. “Lance! Stop moving! You’re making it worse!”

“O **I’M** making it worse!? Why is there a net here in the first place?” Keith finally got the net off and helped Lance up.

Keith looked a little sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Well..you see..it’s actually for...Santa.”

Lance blinked owlishly at him for a few moments. Internally struggling with the fact that Keith looked incredibly cute when he said that but also with the fact of what he just said.

“ C-come again?” Is all his brain could come up with in response.

Keith took in a deep breath. “ Ok so you know how I’m obsessed with cryptids right?” Lance shook his head in understanding. “Well Santa is kinda the biggest and well known of them all and I was hoping to catch him tonight--“

“Wait wait wait.” Lance raises his hands to pause Keith in his explanation. “You think Santa is a cryptid?”

Keith nodded.

“And you are setting traps to catch him?”

Keith nodded again and looked around the room at the many traps he had set. “I might have gone a little overboard now that I look around though.”

Lance’s grin spread so far across his face that his cheeks started to hurt and then he started to laugh. So hard and uncontrollable that he started crying and cackling.

“Wha-what? Why are you laughing?!” Keith crosses his arms and starts to pout.

Lance had doubled over at this point with his cackling. Straightening himself up and taking a deep breath to calm himself. “Babe, you know Santa isn’t real right?”

Keith’s whole face flushed red and he squeezed his hands into fists. “Look I _know_ he probably isn’t real..but what if, in the off chance that he was? There are so many sightings around the world Lance! So many cultures have at least some form of “Santa” and the belief in him just keeps getting stronger every year. And when I was seven, there was one present under our tree that my mom and dad _swear_ they didn’t put there and to this day we haven’t figured out where it came from.”

“Wha-what was the gift?”

“A Voltron action figure. The one in the study, you know I’m obsessed with that show.” 

Lance stood there in awe. Staring at Keith for a moment trying to process all that he just told him. Then he got an idea, a wonderful idea. His lips lifted into a grin.

“Well, you make a convincing argument babe! I shall help you set your traps and let’s hope we catch good ole St. Nick tonight!”

Lance threw his arms around Keith, picking him up and twirling him. “Wait! Lance! Y-you believe me? You want to help me catch him?”

“Of course babe! Well to be honest I’m not sure I fully believe he’s real, but this seems really important to you and I want to help!” Lance threw Keith a winning smile and kissed him on the nose.

“O-ok! Great! Can you help me reset this net trap then? We need to…” Keith set off explaining everything he had already set up. Lance was only half listening, too distracted with coming up with his own plan for the night. 

Keith wasn’t going to find Santa tonight, but he would find something even better. Lance touched the small box that he had tucked away in his jacket pocket earlier and smiled. Even with this new turn in events, his original plan for the night hadn’t changed much, now he just needed to incorporate “Santa hunting” into it. And he was definitely going to make Keith hunt for his prize.

**Christmas (just passed midnight)**

Ting ting.

Ting ting.

Keith awakes with a start. The ringing of bells can be heard from downstairs. Keith sits up in bed and whips his arm around to smack Lance awake. But, his hand hits air. He looks to his side and no one is there. _Where did Lance go?_

Ting ting

Ting ting 

_No time to think about it, I’ll find him later._ Keith rushes out of bed and runs out of the room practically barreling straight into Lance on the way out.

“Whoa whoa whoa! Where’s the fire?”

“Lance! Lance!” Keith is hitting his shoulder and whispering close to him. “Santa is here! The bells were just tripped! I heard it! Where were you?” Keith practically hissed at him. 

“I had to pee, geez.”

“Are you done?”

“Yes.”

“Good! Then let’s go!”

Keith grabs Lance’s hand and they rush down the hall. Nearing the stairs, Keith turns around and puts his index finger up to his lips. Lance nods in understanding and they creep down the stairs. The bells are no longer tingling and the family room looks just as it did when they went to bed.

Except one thing was amiss. As they snuck deeper into the room, they noticed footprints running along the rug. They turned to each other with wide eyes, “Is that soot?” Lance asked and Keith grinned in response. 

“Looks like they come from the fireplace.” Keith motioned to the hearth. “And then to the tree.” He pointed towards the trail on the rug. “Then back to the fireplace.” 

Both sets of eyes raised as they followed the trail of the chimney towards the ceiling.

**Thump.**  
**Thump.**  
**Thump.**

“What the fu—“

“He’s on the roof!” Keith grabbed Lance by the shirt and yanked him towards the front door. They rushed out on to the front lawn and looked up towards their roof. Keith scanned the front side and didn’t see anything so he ran around towards the side of the house.

“Lance! Go around the other side and see if you can find him!” Keith shouted as he sprinted off.

Keith rounded the side of the house but still couldn’t see anything. _Need a ladder!_

He ran to the shed and flung open the door and quickly grabbed the ladder. Keith ran back to the house, setting the ladder up against the side of the roof. Making it onto the roof was easy but it was also covered in snow so he needed to be careful.

“Lance!” He whisper shouted but got no answer. He slowly made his way towards the chimney and could see footprints indented in the snow layer. They seemed to lead towards the edge of the roof. Keith furrowed his brows and leaned over the ledge. He could see an indent in the snow on the ground, like someone had jumped off the roof and landed in it. Footprints trailed from the indented snow towards the front porch.

“Lance!” No answer.

_Where the hell is he?_

Keith looked at the snow and estimated the distance from the roof, _well if Santa could do it, then so can I!_

Then he jumped off the roof and landed in the soft snow. _Welp, can’t tell Lance about that!_

He followed the footprints to the front door, where it stood ajar. _Why would Santa go back inside the house?_

Keith slowly entered the house, looking for any signs that the Man in Red was still around. Still following the footsteps (now slight puddles from the melting snow) Keith ended up back in the living room. 

What Keith found was not Santa nor a cryptid. What he found was Lance, standing in front of their lit up Christmas tree with a shy almost nervous smile on his lips, hands held behind his back.

Keith rushed up to Lance, “Babe! Where have you been? I got up on the roof and followed the trail of footprints but they just led me back inside. Have you seen Santa come back in?”

Lance was giggling and looking at Keith with a fond look in his eyes.

“I did see him,” Keith’s eyes widened in surprise, “but he’s gone now.” Keith let out a disappointed huff.

“But he gave me something to give to you.”

“He did? What is it.”

Lance moves his arms from behind his back and revealed the Voltron figure he was holding.

“M-my Voltron figure? But I already have that, he can’t give me the same gift twice!” Keith crosses his arms and pouts.

With a little chuckle Lance says, “Look a little closer babe.” He holds the figure up closer towards Keith so he could see it better.

Keith squinted his eyes and scanned the robot, finally spotting something attached to the sword of the figure. “Lance..is that..” 

Taking that as his cue, Lance got down on one knee and slid the ring from the sword and held it between his fingers.

“K-eith,” his voice cracked a little and he cleared his throat. “Keith, I can’t even begin to explain how much I love you. No matter what words I come up with, it never seems enough to convey how much you mean to me. But I’ll try and sum it up as best I can.” Keith stood stock still with wide eyes, staring down at Lance.

“I love your bed head in the morning aka your mullet. I love how you can be a grump puss for a full hour before you actually wake up and become human. I love that you’re kinda like a cactus, prickly on the outside but totally soft on the inside.” Keith snorted at that but his eyes were starting to tear up. “I love how you’re so cuddly and how you love to be the big spoon. I love how you make me want to be better than I ever thought I could be. I love how you encourage me to reach for the stars. I love how **YOU** are my star.” Lance sniffles and wiped his nose quickly. “So Keith Akira Kogane, will you forever be my star in shining mullet and marry me?”

Keith was crying now, slow tears rolling down his cheeks, but a big smile on his face. He sniffed, “Sooooo, you didn’t see Santa come through here then?” Keith teased and grinned.

“W-what!? Santa!?” Lance blanched with the most horrified look on his face.

Keith howled with laughter and tackled Lance, kissing him all over his face. “Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” Keith hovered over Lance’s lips and whispered, “I love you, yes Lance.” The he kissed him softly but it set sparks down Lance’s spine. They stayed down on the floor for a few minutes just kissing each other until Lance remembered the ring.

“O shit, where did it go?”

Keith looked around and found it next to one of the presents, he picked it up and handed it to Lance. “Would you like to do the honors Mr. Future Kogane-McClain?” Lance ginned up at Keith and slid the ring onto his finger. It fit perfectly, Keith enjoyed the way the sapphire gem caught the light. “It’s beautiful.” He breathed out.

“You’re beautiful.” Lance reached out and tucked some of Keith’s bangs behind his ear.

Keith looked around and sighed. “So I’m assuming all this fake Santa stuff was your doing?”

“Well….not just mine...Pidge helped out too.” Lance grinned up at Keith.

“You’re amazing you know that.” Keith nuzzled his nose,”How did you get her to help out so quickly? You just found out about my plan to catch Santa a few hours ago.”

“Well since Pidge doesn’t celebrate Christmas, cuz she’s Jewish, she didn’t have any plans for tonight and when I asked, she was all too eager to help out.”

Keith snorted,”I’ll text her tomorrow to say thank you. I may not have caught Santa tonight but I definitely caught something way better, a beautiful and amazing fiancé.” Keith leaned down and just as his lips touched Lance’s, there was a snap and a click. The net trap released and landed on top of them.

“OMG PPPPFFFFTTTT!”

“That thing is evil!” Lance whizzed out in between his cackling.

“Merry Christmas babe.” Keith beamed.

“Merry Christmas amor.”

 

**Christmas morning 10 am-**

“We should probably clean up those footprints.” Keith shouted from the kitchen as Lance walked out the front door to grab the mail.

Lance hummed in agreement. He looked out over the yard and the layer of snow that had fallen last night.

“Keith?....Why is there a human shaped hole in the snow?”

Keith’s eyes widened, “I have no idea babe!” He snickered into his coffee cup.


End file.
